1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to marine vessels and components related thereto and more specifically to a dive patio for marine vessels.
2. Description of Related Art
Easy and safe access in and out of marine vessels has always been a significant obstacle. Generally, a boater has to climb over the gunwale (hull walls) of a vessel or otherwise obtain access from the bow or stern. Particularly where diving and swimming is concerned, it is conventional to simply provide a dive ladder hanging off the transom at the rear of the vessel because the gunwales are generally intact and don't provide easy access to the water. The problem with a transom ladder is the risk of injury or death from the boat coming near or in contact with the propeller or other moving parts at or under the rear of the vessel. Accordingly, there is a desire to provide easy access off the side of the vessel, away from the propeller, which is much safer. However, common solutions such as removable doors or gaps in the gunwale are generally unsightly and/or affect the seaworthiness of the vessel. Accordingly, there is a significant need in the art of marine vessels to provide for a better means of ingress and egress off the side of the vessel to which the present invention is direction. However, in view of the dive/boarding doors in existence at the time of the present invention, it was not obvious to those persons of ordinary skill in the pertinent art as to how the identified needs could be fulfilled in an advantageous manner.